iSaved Sam's Life
by Sparky2295
Summary: I'm sure you've all seen iSaved Your Life. What if Freddie saved Sam's life instead of Carly's? What if Sam kissed Freddie and that's how they started dating? Ever wonder about this? Now you don't have to!


**Summary: I'm sure you've all seen iSaved Your Life. What if Freddie saved Sam's life instead of Carly's? What if Sam kissed Freddie and that's how they started dating? Ever wonder about this? Now you don't have to! We'll start where instead of Carly in the bunny suit, Sam will be in it. Everything, Carly does in iSaved Your Life, EXCEPT the part where Sam tells Freddie, Carly's bacon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

**iSaved Sam's Life **

**A.N. This is a One-Shot, and this story is Co-written with randomness101-Fanfic Freak.**

Chapter 1: iSaved Sam's Life

==Freddie's POV==

So, me, Sam and Carly were doing a segment for iCarly where Sam has to go around in a bunny suit, asking people for her to brush her teeth for a dollar. It's funny how Sam could be really serious one moment, and really funny the next.

Sam saw a hobo across the street and was going to ask him if she could brush her teeth. Sam ran across the street, a taco truck came speeding around the corner. Sam didn't notice, so I dropped my camera, and pushed her out of the way.

Sam skid across the other side of the street, and all I remember seeing is the huge taco truck, hit my whole body.

==Carly's POV==

I just saw Freddie push Sam and he let himself get hit by the truck instead of her. The first time he's ever done something nice for Sam. Oh my god? What am I thinking? I gotta go tell Spencer!

I run up into our room, and Spencer's making a pizza. I slam the door.

"Spencer!" I shout at him.

"What?" He shouted back, as he dropped the pizza out of the oven.

"Freddie's hurt!" I shout again.

"What? What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Sam was crossing the street and a taco truck came speeding around the corner, and Freddie dropped his camera, pushed Sam out of the way, and let the truck hit him!" I said almost crying.

"Okay, did you call 911?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Okay, is Sam okay?" He was asking too many questions.

"Yes, Spencer!" I shout.

"Okay, let me call Mrs. Benson at work." Spencer called.

"Okay, Freddie's in the ambulance, and Sam's on a sidewalk still in shock." I told him.

"Alright, you get Sam, and I'll meet you at the hospital." Spencer told me quietly.

"Okay." I said already out the door.

==Sam's POV==

I sit on the sidewalk in shock, not knowing why Freddie did what he did. I knew he was at the hospital right now, probably in a chiz load of pain. I feel terrible. Why did he push me out of the way?

I mean I thought he would've loved it if I got hit by that truck. The only time I was nice to him, was when we kissed… Wait a minute.. Ever since we kissed, he's been kinda nice too me, and I've been nice to him… Oh my god…. I'm in love… With Freddie? Is it possible? I don't know… As of right now, I'm sitting next to a hobo… Still in shock and confusion of what just happened. Then Carly found me, and sat next to me.

"Sam… Are you okay?" Carly asked me.

I nodded and sniffled. I felt terrible for the second time in my life. I needed to see Freddie, and I needed to tell him how I'm feeling right now, I just have too. I started crying a little.

"We need to see Freddie…" I cried on Carly's shoulder.

==Freddie's POV A Couple Of Hours Later==

I lie.. On my bed with a broken body.. And my mother freaking out.

"Freddie why did you do that?" my mom asked. "Why did you save that rotten girl?"

Wait did she just….

"Mom!" I scolded.

"What?" she asked. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because I…." I started but was interrupted by a knock on the window.

I looked at the window and saw no other than Sam Puckett standing there. She opened the window and walked in.

"Hi," She started.

"Hi? That's all you can say!" my mom yelled. "You almost killed my baby boy!"

"He jumped in front of the truck!" Sam cried, her eyes starting to water a little.

"Mom, leave her alone," I yelled. I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Mom, just leave please. I need more antibiotics, anyway."

"Fine," she agreed. "But if he's hurt…."

"MOM! Leave!" I yelled.

She turned and headed towards the door with a huff. Sam wiped her tears and laughed a little. She sat at the side of the bed, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"For what? I just pushed you out of the way of a giant truck and got hit myself, no biggie." I teased.

"Seriously," she said. "It would've killed me. I owe you."

"What's new?" I asked, obviously joking.

"If you weren't bruised from head to toe, and saved my life, I wouldn't hit you so hard." She stated with a smile.

"Thank God I got hit by a taco truck." I teased.

She laughed a little to herself and shook her head.

"Yes, wonderful taco trucks that try to hit teenage girls but hit their nerdy friend instead." she laughed.

I laughed with her and we kept laughing for a while.

"Everyone's calling you a hero." Sam said.

"I don't feel like a hero." I confessed, looking at my bruised and-as my mom would describe-broken body.

"Well you are," she told me. "Well, at least to me you are." I saw her blush slightly and I did what my stupid teenage boy hormones told me to do: I kissed her.

==Sam's POV==

I had just told Fredward that I think he's a hero, and my stupid teenage girl hormones kept making me blush every second. After all of the hero stuff, Freddie kissed me.. Again! Except this time it _wasn't_ our first kiss. I continue to kiss Freddie, and I knew I had a confused/love look in my eyes. Then Mrs. Benson walked back in, and screamed. Then we both screamed back at her. I started freaking out, but then got an idea.

"No! It wasn't what it looked like! I-I was just taking his temperature!" I shouted, as I put my finger in his mouth. I waited a few seconds, and took it out.

"Freddie doesn't have a fever…" His mom said with an angry look on her monster face.

"Well! Looks like he's fine! Better run! Uhhh.. Bye Freddie!" I said as I ran out of his apartment.

When I ran out, I heard Freddie shout, "No Sam! Don't go!" And then his mom attacked his bed and his whole body with disinfectant spray. I was about to pick the lock on the Shay's apartment door, when Carly came up to the door.

"Sam… You okay? You look kinda Not like yourself." Carly said.

"Well, just came from Freddie's. Can you open the door?" I asked her, walking in circles.

Carly laughed. "Sure, but… What happened in there?" She asked, as the door unlocked.

I opened the door, making sure Carly couldn't get in the doorway. My mind and face filled with panic.

"I kissed Freddie!" I shouted as I slammed the door in her face.

The door once again locked itself and I had Carly's key in my palm.

==5 minutes later in Carly's apartment== (Still Sam's POV)

What did I do? Well, I kissed Freddie, no duh. But why? Because I…..

"Sam? You kissed him?" Carly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, his lips met mine and we- AHHH!" I screamed. "I can't believe we just… ugh!"

"Can you finish a sentence without an 'ugh' or a 'AHH'?" Carly asked.

"Absolutely not because we just- AHHH!" I yelled, jumping face first into the couch.

"You done?" Carly asked.

"No!" I mumbled. "AHHH!"

"Done yet?" Carly asked.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"You…" She started.

"AHH!" I interrupted.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So.. How was it?" She asked.

"Awesome! He's such a good kisser!" I squealed, being very un-Sam like.

"Really?" She smiled. "Did he ask you out?"

"No Crazy walked in while we were kissing!" I laughed.

"Oh my god! What'd you say?" She asked.

"I said I was checking his temperature, I stuck my finger in his mouth and ran out." I told her.

"And she bought it?" She asked.

"I don't know, I ran out too fast!" I smiled.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was a text from Freddie.

"Freddie's texting me." I smiled.

"Read it!" She smiled.

I looked at it, and it read: Will you go out with me?

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"What?" Carly asked.

"He asked me out!" I told her.

Carly stole the phone and squealed.

"Give it!" I said.

"No." She said. "Let me respond."

"No! Let me answer it!" I argued.

"Too late, already did!" she smirked.

I sighed. "What did you say?" I asked Carly.

I knew she was going to say yes, because she wanted us to be together.

"What do you think?" She asked me, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Duh." She said smiling. "Now you got a boyfriend! Yay for Sam!" Carly cheered.

"Now you should get a boyfriend." I commented.

"Aw.. But who would I date?" she asked.

"Gibby… Or Griffin…" I told her the options.

"Aw… I would never date Griffin again… But Gibby.. That sounds like a good idea…" She told, leaving a trail of her thoughts.

"Carly… What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking about….." And she didn't say anymore.

Carly went upstairs to her room, and all I heard was the slam of her door. I was so confused….

==Gibby's POV==

During this WHOLE time, I've been in a war of paintball against Griffin. Whoever wins this last round, gets to ask out Carly. I haven't had my chance with her yet, and I really wanna win! I ran around a corner, and rolled onto the floor. I looked all around for Griffin, but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew he was around the building somewhere. I got up slowly, looking everywhere every step I took. Not knowing what was above me, I stood up.

==Griffin's POV==

I'm glad I ordered those Pee-Wee suction cups, because now I am on the ceiling above Gibby, with my paintball gun all loaded. We each have one hit left, and whoever gets the last hit, doesn't get Carly. I started falling off the ceiling, as Gibby stood up. Well, you can see how this ends up. I fall onto Gibby, and we both ended up shooting each other.

"No! I get Carly! I shot you! You lost, Griffin! Just face it!" Gibby shouted.

"No! You're wrong! I fell from the ceiling, and I shot you! You lose Gunderson!" I shouted back at him.

"You know what? Arguing with you won't solve anything. Let's go to Carly, and make her chose who she wants to be with." Gibby said, walking out the door.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I said, following him.

==Carly's POV==

I was sitting on the couch with Jeff, watching some T.V., when I heard someone knock at my apartment door. I get up, and open it and no other than Griffin and Gibby were standing at my doorway.

"Hey Carly!" Gibby said with a smile.

"Sup Carly?" Griffin said, giving me the sup nod.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were playing paintball," Gibby started.

"And couldn't decide who lost so we came back here," Griffin added.

"To see who you wanna be with more: Me or Griffin?" Gibby said, finally finishing his sentence.

I stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I umm.." I stuttered. "I'm so sorry to say this, but I'm kinda already seeing someone right now.."

"Who?" They both shouted.

Jeff came to the door, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Me." He said.

Both guys let their jaws drop in shock. They turned to each other, and walked away from my doorway, being very sad they I was already seeing Jeff. We both shrugged, and went back to the couch. We just sat down, and heard a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in Freddie and Sam!" I called to the door.

They both walked in smiling. Freddie had just gotten his cast off, so he was pretty happy. He had his arms around Sam's waist, and the whole walk into my apartment, she was blushing.

They both sat down on the couch, next to Jeff and I.

"Wow." I said, smiling.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This might be everybody's happy ending for once!" I said, with a huge smile on my face.

We all smiled, and nodded. I knew for the first time in our lives, we were all really, very happy.

**Wow! That…was…AWESOME! I hope you all liked it, and pretty please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**

**A/N Hey guys! this is randomness 101-Fanfic Freak! Wuddup? This is yet ANOTHER collab with Sparky 2295. This is just a oneshot. We wanted to see what we'd come up with when given the plot that Freddie saved Sam rather than Carly and this is what we came up with! hope you like it! BYE!Love Always,-randomness**


End file.
